User talk:67.170.74.247
Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 03:16, 30 March 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Creating a user name You may want to consider creating a user name. You have edited lots of articles, and creating a user name is much more secure than putting your IP address all over the page. Plus, this gives you a name on the site, while affording you greater security. —Topher 20:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) First Appearances The First Appearances sections you've been adding is a nice idea. We might be able to combine that with the cast list by just putting some sort of symbol after the character name and a note at the bottom that says "first appearance". — RRabbit42 14:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I've seen a few more of the First Appearances sections you've been adding. My previous idea about combining them won't work for a character like Agent E that doesn't speak. But we should standardize on where in the page this should be. Probably down next to the cast list for when a new character actually does speak. — RRabbit42 15:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) YouTube videos of the episodes If you're going to add the YouTube videos for the entire episodes, please do that at the bottom of the page. Leave the screenshot in the Infobox at the top of the page as it is. — RRabbit42 03:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, RRabit42. Now I'm putting all the videos on a seperate page. : 03:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not a problem. We'll need to figure out how to make them look a little more presentable. I noticed that just dumping them at the bottom of the page like I did causes some weird wrapping effects with the text. ::It will probably look better if we can include the video near the top in the Infobox (without replacing the screenshot), but so far I haven't seen a way to get the Infobox to display the YouTube link properly. — RRabbit42 03:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'd like you to stop with the video pages for now. I think we need to make a decision about whether we want to give these videos more exposure and risk Disney coming through and removing them from YouTube altogether. We all know they can be found there, but we need to come to a consensus as a community whether we want to feature them on our wiki. If we are to include these videos, we should have them play in the same size box that they do on YouTube rather than the smaller thumbnail size ones we use on the songs pages. —Topher 04:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Other ways to handle videos I have protected all the remaining video pages you were planning to make since you couldn't be trusted not to make them since you made more this morning after I asked you to stop making those pages. We are looking into different ways to incorporate videos for episodes onto the wiki. You have reopened a conversation that we had basically decided that we shouldn't use full episode videos due to copyright issues. However, I have talked to others, and they said this wiki shouldn't get into trouble for using them since the videos themselves are hosted on YouTube and if they aren't removed for copyright violations, then they should be okay to host them here. Having said that, the way you've been doing it may not be the best way. Take a look at this version of "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" for another possibility of how to use videos right on the main episode page. We will be looking at this issue, but it might take a couple of weeks to get it completely worked out since we're also trying to figure out how to handle fan art right now, too. —Topher 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Adding videos is now suspended The episode videos have been removed because we hadn't reached a decision on this yet, and we still hadn't addressed the problem of how to handle this without incurring the wrath of Disney. — RRabbit42 04:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Multilanguage Song pages First, I have restored your talk page to keep track of the comments you have received, especially since you are an unregistered user. Not blanking your talk page helps us keep track of the conversations we've had with you. Next, with regard to the multi-language pages for the songs you've been creating, I suggest you take a look at the structure for Gitchee Gitchee Goo Multilanguage that I changed. Put the videos underneath the heading it pertains to. If you format the multilanguage pages like this, it will make it easier for readers to keep track of which videos they are looking at. If you need help, ask one of us to help you move things around, but if you just ignore what we say and keep doing it your way, then you'll be on the fast track to getting a block. I decided not to block you for continuing to make video pages after I asked you to stop. But if you keep formatting those song pages like you are after I gave you an example on how to do it properly or you blank out your talk page again, then I'm afraid you can't be trusted to continue editing in good faith on the wiki and will need to be blocked. —Topher 05:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Show name in different countries I see that you have been expanding the information about what the show is called in countries outside the United States. That information is good to know, but instead of creating a lot of short pages, couldn't we just redirect them to the Phineas and Ferb Worldwide page that you're already working on? — RRabbit42 02:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree with RRabbit42 here. All the information on those pages should be merged into the Phineas and Ferb Worldwide page. You can set the redirect up so that it points to the section it is specifically referring to. —Topher 20:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC)